NG Life
by luhansgirlorz
Summary: [131220 - CHAPTER 3 IS UP!] Chanyeol terjebak dengan ingatannya akan kehidupannya yang lalu, terlebih setelah bertemu teman-temannya dulu. Anehnya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengingat kehidupan mereka yang lalu! Bagaimanakah Chanyeol menghadapi hidupnya yang rumit dan menyenangkan itu? / Bad summary. It's ChanBaek/all official couple. GS!uke (mostly). RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **NG Life (Nice Going Life)

**Author: **luhansgirlorz

**Cast: **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, the rest find by urself

**Length: **Chaptered (1/?)

**Genre: **Romance, (a lil bit) Humor, AU, GS for _uke_.

**Disclaimer: **Inspired by a manga titled "NG Life" by Mizuho Kusanagi _sensei_. Mungkin akan ada beberapa bagian yang mirip dengan komiknya, tapi ada juga yang aku ubah sesuai kebutuhan. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and the other character(s) are belong to God and themselves. I don't take any money from this, so don't sue me.

**A/N: **Haloo, aku balik lagi bawa FF adaptasi komik. Eh bukan adaptasi sepenuhnya sih, cuma beberapa bagian emang aku ambil dari komiknya. Mungkin lebih kocak komiknya, soalnya aku bingung gimana merangkai kata-kata karena aku sendiri orangnya kurang humoris -_-v dan lagi, kalau sama persis kayak komiknya, fic ini bisa sangat puanjaaaaaang sekali—aku bikin chapter tiga itu masih sampai satu setengah bab di komik, dan komiknya ada 9 jilid... silahkan bayangkan sendiri betapa panjangnya kalau sama persis. Jadi cuma beberapa kejadian aku ambil dari komiknya, sisanya aku yang karang sendiri._.

Oh ya, buat yang nungguin Black Tinkerbell, aku minta maaf. Itu FF kata saudaraku sih terlalu umum alurnya, jadi aku mau buat ulang hehe. seperti biasa, rnr ya :3 _happy reading_~

—

**24 Agustus 79. Kota Pompeii, Italia.**

_"Cepat lari ke pelabuhan!"_

_Pompeii, kota kecil yang indah yang berpenghuni kurang lebih 20,000 orang penduduk, kacau balau karena meletusnya gunung Vesuvius. Semuanya berlari tunggang-langgang menuju pelabuhan untuk menyelamatkan diri ke pulau sebelah, diiringi dengan suara ledakan, teriakan, dan tangisan yang memilukan._

_"Dewa murka! Cepat selamatkan diri kalian"_

_"Kyaaaa!"_

_DUARR_

_Di tengah dasyatnya hujan api, di antara orang-orang yang berlarian, ada sepasang suami istri dengan ikatan yang kuat—Syricuse dan Selena. Seolah mengabaikan situasi yang semakin mencekam; keduanya berdiri berhadapan di tepi jalanan yang penuh sesak, saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dan tatap mata yang menyiratkan kegelisahan._

_"Tuan Syricuse, kau betul-betul ingin pergi dalam kegelapan ini?"_

_"Raul memberitahuku dimana keluarga Felix ditahan. Sebagai abdi mereka, aku harus menyelamatkan mereka. Loreius tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian." Syricuse menatap Selena, istrinya, dalam. Berharap dengan tatapannya, ia mampu menghilangkan segala kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran sang istri. "Larilah bersama yang lain ke pelabuhan sebelum tempat ini hancur."_

_"Tidak, aku akan menunggumu disini—"_

_"Mungkin aku tak akan kembali, Selena!"_

_Selena membelalakkan kedua matanya—tampak sangat terkejut karena ini adalah kali pertama Syricuse membentaknya. Sementara Syricuse yang merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak istrinya itu hanya menatap sang istri dengan tatapannya yang tegas dan tajam, berharap sang istri akan menuruti kata-katanya untuk lari menuju pelabuhan alih-alih diam menunggunya disini, sementara gunung Vesuvius yang tengah mengamuk berpotensi menghancurkan tempat itu dalam satu kedipan mata. "Selena, kumohon. Aku ingin kau selamat dan tetap hidup..." ujarnya lirih._

_Selena tersenyum lembut. Ia mendekati sang suami, mengusap pipinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kalau kau ingin aku tetap hidup, kembalilah padaku. Aku akan menunggumu."_

_"Bagaimana jika aku tak kembali?"_

_"Maka aku juga tak akan berada di dunia ini sedetik lebih lama lagi." Potong Selena cepat, membuat Syricuse terkejut. Ia kembali tersenyum lembut. "Alasanku terlahir disini, juga alasanku untuk tetap hidup, adalah demi bersama Tuan Syricuse. Kau tahu itu."_

_Syricuse menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu Selena tengah ketakutan saat ini—terlihat dari tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Sebagai suaminya, seharusnya Syricuse-lah yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas keselamatan Selena. Namun, sebagai abdi keluarga Felix, ia juga memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menyelamatkan majikannya—_

_Tidak ada waktu untuk bimbang!_

_Syricuse menarik lembut lengan kurus Selena, menenggelamkan tubuh sang istri dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan kembali. Aku janji.."_

_Setelah tu, Syricuse pergi. Dan Selena memenuhi janjinya untuk menunggu Syricuse kembali, meski tanah yang dipijaknya kini berguncang hebat. Ia tetap menunggu meski ia tahu kecil kemungkinan Syricuse akan kembali._

_Lalu Pompeii pun terkubur oleh sebuah ledakan dasyat, dan mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi..._

—

**School of Performing Arts, Seoul. Spring, 2013. Class room.**

"Ha? Itu cerita apa, sih? Drama murahan, ya?"

"Bukan drama, tahu! Itu kehidupanku yang sebelumnya!" Chanyeol menggeretakkan giginya, geram mendengar kalimat yang meluncur asal dari mulut gadis di depannya itu. Sementara gadis di depannya itu tampak santai, sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol. "Jadi, kau ingin bilang, kalau sekitar 1900 tahun yang lalu kau adalah salah satu ksatria Italia?"

"Ya."

"Tinggal di Pompeii?"

"Ya."

"Punya istri bernama Selena?"

"Ya."

"Mati karena letusan gunung berapi?"

"Ya."

Gadis itu mencomot keripik kentangnya, menyumpalkannya pada mulut Chanyeol yang terbuka sedikit. "Lebih baik jangan beritahu orang lain, Yeollie_. _Nanti kau dianggap sinting."

Chanyeol mengunyah keripik dalam mulutnya sambil menggerutu, sedikit kesal karena sahabatnya itu selalu menganggap ceritanya main-main. Membuat gadis ber _nametag _Baekhyun itu terkikik geli, merasa puas bisa sedikit menjahili Chanyeol hari ini. Ia sebenarnya sudah sering dengar tentang kisah itu dari Chanyeol, namun tetap saja ia merasa konyol saat mendengarnya—ia tidak pernah tahu seseorang bisa mengingat kisah di kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya. Baginya, hidup hanya sekali, tidak ada yang namanya reinkarnasi, kehidupan yang akan datang, kehidupan yang lalu, terlahir kembali, atau hal-hal semacam itu.

"Hei, jangan marah, Yeol. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Jadi, kau percaya pada ceritaku?"

"Tidak juga."

"Kau tidak mengingat apapun setelah aku menceritakannya?"

"Eng, sama sekali tidak ingat."

"Bagaimana bisa kau sama sekali tidak ingat tentang kehidupanmu yang lalu, Baekhyun-_aaah_." Chanyeol berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya, membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang tak lebih baik dari murid taman kanak-kanak.

"Kejadian tahun lalu saja aku lupa, mana bisa aku ingat kejadian 1900 tahun lalu. Jangan konyol! Aku bahkan baru lahir delapan belas tahun yang lalu." ujarnya dengan nada final, membuat Chanyeol semakin frustasi. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mendebat lagi kalau Baekhyun sudah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu. Pemuda jangkung itu lebih memilih diam, menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Menatap pohon Sakura di halaman sekolahnya yang mulai berbunga, mengingatkannya pada pemandangan yang sering dilihatnya di Pompeii dulu.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas. Pompeii yang amat dirindukannya, teman-temannya disana, juga kekasihnya—atau istrinya. Ia masih bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Loreius. Bagaimana ia menghabiskan waktu senggangnya bersama Loreius untuk berlatih pedang. Bagaimana ia mengamati Selena yang tengah mengobati para prajurit yang terluka di rumah tabib ternama Pompeii dari kejauhan. Bagaimana Loreius memukul kepalanya sampai pingsan dan membuatnya sukses berkenalan dengan Selena. Bagaimana ia menyatakan cintanya pada Selena. Bagaimana tegangnya saat ia diharuskan untuk melawan seekor singa lapar sebagai syarat untuk melamar Selena. Bagaimana paniknya Selena saat menemuinya dan menyuruhnya menolak untuk bertanding dengan singa lapar itu sambil menangis. Bagaimana ia dengan penuh keyakinan mengatakan pada Selena bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana Loreius menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar dan air mata bahagia saat ia memenangkan pertandingan dan berhasil melamar Selena...

_Kenapa mereka tidak ada yang ingat dengan kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya? Kenapa hanya aku yang ingat? Padahal mereka semua ada di sekitarku, _batin Chanyeol sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan dan mencatat resep dari salah satu buku yang diambilnya di perpustakaan beberapa menit yang lalu. Menurut ingatan Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah sahabat laki-lakinya di kehidupannya yang sebelumnya. Namanya Loreius—Chanyeol yakin sekali, ia bisa merasakan auranya. Ia sendiri terkejut saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun beberapa tahun lalu. Siapa yang tidak terkejut, Loreius yang bengal, jahil, dan _manly _yang merupakan seorang petarung yang ahli bertransformasi menjadi seorang gadis mungil yang manis, feminim, dan ahli memasak? Dari yang _sangat manly _menjadi _sangat girly_? Chanyeol tahu, di era _modern_ begini tidak akan ada orang yang berkeliaran dengan membawa pedang. Tapi, ayolah. Pedang dan spatula itu terlalu jauh!

Membayangkannya saja sudah aneh karena terlalu bertolak belakang, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menolak membayangkannya. Perbedaannya terlalu jauh. Bahkan jarak Pluto ke Matahari pun tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan seberapa jauhnya perbedaan antara Baekhyun dan Loreius—meski Chanyeol tahu pasti jiwa keduanya sama.

Selain Baekhyun, orang tua Chanyeol juga ada hubungannya dengan kehidupannya yang lalu—Ayah Chanyeol adalah Raul, saingan terberatnya di masa lalu, sementara Ibunya adalah Aria, adiknya di masa lalu. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa kacaunya hidup Chanyeol—salah-salah ia bisa dibilang anak durhaka karena di matanya, ayah dan ibunya adalah adiknya dan musuhnya. Dan parahnya, kedua orang tuanya juga tidak pernah ingat tentang kehidupan masa lalu mereka. Untung saja kedua orang tua Chanyeol mempunyai selera humor yang tinggi, sehingga mereka hanya menganggap perkataan Chanyeol hanya sebagai lelucon karena terlalu sering menonton drama kolosal.

Baekhyun benar, ia seperti orang sinting.

Mau bagaimana lagi, ingatan tentang Pompeii, juga rasa bersalahnya yang teramat sangat pada Selena yang ia tinggalkan di saat terakhir Pompeii masih melekat di hatinya. Mungkin Tuhan sengaja menganugerahkan ingatannya tentang kehidupannya yang lalu agar ia bisa menebus dosa besar yang ia lakukan dahulu.

_"Alasanku terlahir disini, alasanku untuk tetap hidup, adalah demi bersama Tuan Syricuse..."_

_Benar, aku pasti terlahir disini untuk bertemu dengannya, untuk memenuhi janji terakhirku waktu itu_, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan Pompeii begitu saja. Ia ingin menebus dosanya di masa lalu pada Selena—_orang yang ia cintai hidup dan mati_. Melihat Raul, Aria, dan Loreius muncul di hadapannya, ia yakin sekali, Selena pasti terlahir juga di sini. Meski saat ini Chanyeol belum merasakan kehadirannya.

"Chanyeol _sunbae _keren, yaa."

"Iya, dia memang keren sekali. Jenius, lagi!"

"Pasti menyenangkan kalau punya pacar seperti dia, ya.."

Chanyeol melirik ke arah jendela yang membatasi ruang kelasnya dengan koridor, mendapati dua orang adik kelasnya sedang memandanginya sambil bergosip. Ia lantas membetulkan letak dasinya, tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan adik kelas sekaligus penggemarnyaitu. Yah, setidaknya dengan pujian-pujian dari mereka, Chanyeol tidak lagi merasa bahwa dirinya sinting.

"Tapi sepertinya dia sudah pacaran dengan Baekhyun _sunbae_—"

"ENAK SAJA! AKU NGGAK TERTARIK PACARAN SAMA COWOK!"

BRUAGH!

"Kyaaa~~"

Tiga kejadian berlangsung pada detik yang sama—Chanyeol berteriakuntuk menyangkal pendapat penggemarnya tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun menghantam Chanyeol menggunakan kamus tebal kesayangannya, dan kemudian _fans _Chanyeol berteriak ngeri melihat adegan kekerasan yang mendadak lewat barusan, lalu berlari terbirit-birit karena ketakutan—juga karena terkejut dengan kalimat Chanyeol yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Semua orang tahu Baekhyun adalah siswi tercantik dan baik hati seantero sekolah, terkenal dengan julukan _Art Princess_ karena kejeniusannya dalam kesenian—menyanyi, melukis, bahkan sampai memasak—yang patut diacungi sejuta jempol. Singkatnya, tidak ada satu hal pun dalam diri Baekhyun yang membuatnya bisa disebut sebagai laki-laki. Hanya Chanyeol yang ngotot menyebutnya laki-laki, dan itu karena ingatan akan kehidupannya yang lalu—dan hanya Baekhyun yang tahu akan hal itu.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang terkapar di atas lantai dengan pelipis berdenyut menahan emosi. Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh khas seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir untuk mengakhiri adegan dramatis ini, Baekhyun pun ikut menyumbangkan suaranya yang merdu, sebagai pelengkap dari teriakan penggemar Chanyeol yang tadi.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT COWOK, HAH!? AKU INI PEREMPUAN TULEN, DASAR TIANG LISTRIK MENYEBALKAN!"

_See_?Hidup Chanyeol benar-benar kacau.

—

Chanyeol terdiam di dalam kamarnya. Duduk di meja belajarnya, dengan satu tangan menopang dagunya sementara tangan yang lain membolak-balik buku biologinya. Tadinya, ia sedang belajar. Namun karena jantungnya terus berdebar kencang tanpa alasan yang jelas, perhatiannya tak lagi terfokus pada bukunya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di hatinya. Perasaan gelisah, takut, atau... rindu?

Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak tahu. Ia tak menemukan alasan mengapa ia harus merasa gelisah. Tidak tahu juga mengapa ia harus merasa ketakutan. Dan ia juga tidak tahu siapa yang harus ia rindukan. Perasaannya terlalu ambigu.

Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar suara kentukan di pintunya, dibarengi dengan sebuah teriakan, "Chanyeol-_ah_, keluar sebentar. Ada tamu." yang ia yakini sebagai suara ibunya. Dengan langkah lambat, ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar kenopnya. Menuruni tangga dengan langkah lambat, sambil memikirkan siapa tamu yang datang sampai-sampai ia juga disuruh menemuinya—karena sejauh ini, satu-satunya tamu yang ia miliki hanyalah Baekhyun. Dan ia tidak perlu repot-repot keluar kamar jika yang bertamu adalah Baekhyun—karena gadis itu pasti langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ayah dan ibunya sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Melihat ibunya menyuruhnya keluar kamar, berarti yang datang bukan Baekhyun. Mungkin teman ibunya, atau—

"Ayo beri salam pada bibi Park."

_Deg._

Chanyeol membeku di ujung tangga saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang berada di ruang tamunya. Ada satu orang wanita paruh baya yang nampak masih cantik dan seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di sebelahnya, berhadapan dengan ibunya. Jantung Chanyeol serasa berhenti selama beberapa saat, namun setelahnya berdetak dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Oh, jadi karena ini kah, perasaannya gelisah sedari tadi?

Mungkin saja.

Perasaannya gelisah karena... orang itu ada disana.

Orang yang dirindukannya.

Separuh jiwanya sedang berada di rumahnya. Di ruang tamunya.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Chanyeol menuruni tangga dengan langkah tergesa dan berlari menuju ruang tamu. Mengabaikan tatapan kebingungan dari ketiga orang yang berada di sana. Dengan seulas senyum lebar dan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia menarik tangan orang itu dan memeluknya erat, seolah tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

"Selena, aku rindu padamu.."

—To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N: **Ada yang bisa nebak Selena-nya siapa? :p hahaha, nantikan kejutannya di bab selanjutnyaa. Review yaa :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **NG Life (Nice Going Life)

**Author: **luhansgirlorz

**Cast: **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, the rest find by urself

**Length: **Chaptered (2/?)

**Genre: **Romance, (a lil bit) Humor, AU, GS for uke.

**Disclaimer: **Inspired by a manga titled "NG Life" by Mizuho Kusanagi _sensei_. Mungkin akan ada beberapa bagian yang mirip dengan komiknya, tapi ada juga yang aku ubah sesuai kebutuhan. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and the other character(s) are belong to God and themselves. I don't take any money from this, so don't sue me.

**A/N: **waaah, banyak yang mempertanyakan kenapa Baekhyun bukan Selenanya. Ya soalnya aku maunya gitu :3 #plakk bercandaa, soalnya... aku mau menyiksa mereka berdua sebelum mempersatukan mereka #eaaa. Tenang saja saudara-saudara, dalam FF ini, semuanya adalah official pairing pada akhirnya, tapi dalam perjalanannya pasti ada cracknya. Kenapa? Karena aku maunya gitu :3 #plakk #lagilagi. Ya sudahlah, _happy reading_! Oh ya, no plagiat, please.

* * *

"Ayo beri salam pada bibi Park."

Sehun mengangguk, mengikuti perintah sang ibu untuk memberi salam pada bibi Park, alias tetangga barunya itu. Dengan seulas senyum manis, ia membungkukkan badannya. Memperkenalkan dirinya. "_Annyeong haseyo, ahjumma_. _Joneun _Sehun _imnida_.."

"Ah, _ne_. _Aigoyaa_, putramu manis sekali, Hani-_ssi_—"

_Drap drap drap drap_

Pandangan mata ketiga orang itu kini beralih ke seseorang yang tengah berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa menuju ruang tamu. Ketiganya sama-sama tidak paham kenapa seseorang itu tampak tergesa sekali sampai berlari-lari menuju ruang tamu dan—oh, memeluk Sehun erat sekali.

"Selena, aku rindu padamu.."

Sehun melongo selama beberapa detik—begitu pula dengan dua wanita paruh baya di depannya. Ia terkejut. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganmu, kemudian memelukmu erat sambil mengatakan _selena-aku-rindu-padamu_, padahal kau tidak mengenalnya? Dan apa tadi katanya? Selena? Siapa itu? Oh, Sehun seperti sedang berada di drama yang sering ia tonton di televisi—ia merasa seperti korban kecelakaan di negeri orang kemudian hilang ingatan dan berkat sebuah keajaiban hari ini ia bertemu dengan seseorang di masa lalunya. Oh ya, drama sekali.

"Lama tak berjumpa. Kau tetap manis, meski sekarang lebih tinggi. Namamu Sehun? Seperti nama laki-laki saja. Tapi itu tidak penting bagiku—"

Seperti laki-laki!?

Pelipis Sehun berkedut, antara emosi dan tidak terima ada yang menyebutnya 'seperti laki-laki'. Apa-apaan itu? Ia tahu wajahnya memang sedikit cantik dan badannya yang pendek, kurus, dan ramping seperti perempuan, tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak terima ada yang menyebutnya begitu. Dia kan memang laki-laki tulen!

Sejurus kemudian ia menendang selangkangan laki-laki asing—yang ia duga sebagai anak bibi Park—itu sekuat tenaga, membuat lelaki bertubuh bongsor itu terhempas ke lantai sambil memegangi sesuatu di selangkangannya dengan dua tangan dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku ini benar-benar laki-laki, tahu! Dasar sakit jiwa!"

* * *

"Kudengar semalam kau memeluk anak laki-laki yang baru pindah ke rumah sebelah, Chanyeol. Setelah itu ia menendang _barang_mu sampai kau pingsan. Benar?" Park Jongdae—ayah Chanyeol—memakan sarapannya sambil setengah mati berusaha menahan tawanya. Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus sambil memakan sarapannya dengan gusar. Ia malu, juga kesal. Ia tidak sudi terlihat bodoh di depan saingan terberatnya di masa lalu—atau ayahnya di masa kini. "Ayah tertawa saja jika ingin tertawa, tidak usah ditahan begitu." cibirnya pelan. Wajahnya semakin tertekuk saat ayahnya tertawa semakin keras sampai nyaris terbatuk. Untung saja Park Minseok—ibunya—datang di saat yang tepat dengan membawa air minum, Chanyeol khawatir ayahnya pingsan karena tersedak makanannya.

"Sehun memang manis sekali, _yeobo_. Karena itu Chanyeol langsung memeluknya."

"Benarkah? Tapi langsung memeluk seperti itu juga tidak sopan, Chanyeol—"

"Berisik!" Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya, "Jangan sok menguliahiku! Lagipula kalian menikah tanpa restuku!" ujarnya sambil meninggalkan meja makan. Juga meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Dasar anak aneh. Kenapa harus mendapat restunya? Dia kan anak kita."

_Tentu saja karena yang kau nikahi itu adikku, Raul!_

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak seperti itu, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Toh orang tuanya tak akan mengerti, dan berujung menganggapnya aneh atau sakit jiwa, seperti yang Baekhyun dan Sehun lakukan. Chanyeol mendesis geram. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti perasaannya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengingat apa yang ia ingat. _Dan itu semua menyebalkan!_, Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Saking kesalnya, ia menendang kaleng minuman yang tergeletak di samping bak sampah dengan sekuat tenaga, tanpa memperhitungkan kemana kaleng tersebut akan mendarat—

"Aduh."

Chanyeol mendongak. Mulutnya menganga (karena terpesona) mendapati Sehun berdiri di dekat pagar rumahnya sambil mengusap kepalanya. Bibirnya mengerucut, menggerutu sebal pada siapapun yang membuat kaleng minuman jahannam itu mendarat di kepalanya. _Ah, Selena-ku memang manis sekali. Selamat pagi Sele—_

"Pergi sana, dasar begundal Pompeii!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi, sambil menendang tong sampah—seolah sedang menendang jauh-jauh jiwa _Syricuse-man _dalam dirinya. Dan tentu saja, tingkah anehnya itu menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Hei, si sakit jiwa yang kemarin."

Chanyeol masih sibuk menendangi tong sampah tak berdosa itu saat Sehun bertopang dagu pada pagar rendah yang membatasi rumahnya dengan rumah Chanyeol, memperhatikan tingkah aneh Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat—Chanyeol bersumpah matanya benar-benar sama persis dengan mata Selena. Chanyeol nyaris saja dikuasai _Syricuse-man _lagi, kalau saja ia tidak dengan cekatan menyadarkan dirinya dari ilusi Selena di pagi hari.

"Dengar, Sehun." Chanyeol berdeham, berusaha menstabilkan emosi juga mengurung jiwa _Syricuse-man _di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. "Kemarin aku memang salah, tapi jangan kurang ajar pada yang lebih tua. Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

"Jangan ceramahi aku, dasar mesum." Sehun mencibir, membuat Chanyeol menggeram kesal. "Lagian, Selena itu siapa sih? Tokoh komik? Dasar maniak. Kau mengerikan, deh."

_Anak ini memang tidak sopan_, Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Ia harus ekstra sabar dalam menghadapi anak ini. Ia tidak mau menambah skandal menghajar bocah SMP yang baru pidah ke rumah sebelah dalam catatan kelakuan baiknya. Skandal yang kemarin saja sudah cukup (memalukan).

"Selena bukan tokoh komik. Dia pacarku yang lama."

"Oh, kau jadi _gay _karena diputuskan olehnya?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga mendengar kalimat Sehun. Kemarin sakit jiwa, tadi mesum, lalu maniak, dan sekarang _gay_? Lengkap sekali. Anak itu benar-benar jenius dalam membuyarkan rasa cinta Chanyeol pada Selena dalam sekejap mata.

"Pagi, Yeollie!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara. Wajah Chanyeol yang tadinya masam, langsung berubah ceria melihat si pemilik suara itu, sementara Sehun masih bertahan dengan _poker face_nya. "Loreiuuus, kau memang selalu datang di saat yang tepat." soraknya sambil berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun—si pemilik suara itu—erat, membuat Sehun berpikir apakah Chanyeol memang hobi memeluk orang sembarangan.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Semalam kau bilang Selena muncul. Dimana?" bisiknya di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya kembali masam, dengan malas ia mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Sehun. Baekhyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol, dan ia menemukan anak laki-laki berbadan kurus pendek dengan wajah datarnya berdiri tak jauh dari situ. Kening Baekhyun berkerut heran, "Dia manis sih, tapi laki-laki, kan? Dadanya rata begitu."

"Dadamu juga rata—ADUH! Aish, aku hanya bercanda, Baek." Chanyeol melindungi kepalanya dari Baekhyun yang memukul kepalanya dengan membabi buta sambil mengumpatkan kata _mesum _berulang kali. Baekhyun mencuri pandang ke arah seseorang yang Chanyeol sebut Selena sekali lagi. "Kau pernah bilang kalau kau pasti akan menikahi Selena kalau bertemu lagi dengannya, kan? Jadi kau akan tetap menikahinya walau dia laki-laki?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol merengut mendengarnya. "Namanya Sehun. Dia bukan Selenaku. Wataknya jelek sekali."

"Hm, tapi dia manis, lho." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol, kemudian berlari kecil mendekati si Selena. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terbengong di tempatnya. "Hai, ehm, Sehun-_ssi_. Aku Baekhyun, teman Chanyeol." sapanya riang. Ia mengamati seragam yang Sehun kenakan, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Kau bersekolah di SOPA juga?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat. Membuat Chanyeol ternganga karena syok. "Kau murid SMA? Kupikir masih SMP—" kalimat Chanyeol terhenti begitu saja saat mendapati Sehun menatapnya sengit. "Ya. Aku murid SMA, tingkat satu. Kenapa? Kau mau bilang kalau aku ini pendek?"

"Itu wajar, Yeol. Sehun masih dalam masa pertumbuhan" potong Baekhyun cepat saat menyadari tatapan Sehun pada Chanyeol yang sangat tidak ramah itu berpotensi mengundang perang di pagi hari, membuat kedua lelaki di depannya mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Sehun. "Tenang saja, Sehuna. Semua laki-laki pasti akan jadi tinggi suatu hari nanti. Kau pasti akan terlihat keren nantinya."

Sehun membulatkan mata mendengarnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di pipinya karena kalimat Baekhyun barusan. "K-keren?"

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Sehun. "Ah, ayo berangkat sekarang. Nanti kita telat."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan mendahului mereka, kemudian melirik Sehun yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Matanya terfokus pada sosok Baekhyun di depan sana, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat ada rona kemerahan di kedua pipi Sehun yang putih pucat. "Wajahmu merah, tuh."

Sehun tersadar dari fantasinya, buru-buru membuang muka saat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol masih ada di sampingnya. Chanyeol menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sehun, terkekeh pelan saat melihat Sehun yang mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Kau ini, pemalu juga ya, ternyata?"

"Aku tidak malu-malu!" bentak Sehun sambil mendorong kepala Chanyeol menjauh—yang dihadiahi sebuah umpatan kesal dari mulut Chanyeol. "Hanya saja, ini pertama kalinya ada yang menyebutku—keren." ujarnya lirih. Membuat tawa Chanyeol meledak saat itu juga. "Kenapa? Kok malu dibilang begitu?"

"Jangan tertawa!" Sehun meninju lengan Chanyeol pelan. "Mau bagaimana lagi, tampangku kecewek-cewekan begini."

Eh?

Chanyeol menatap Sehun sambil melongo. Ia lantas ingat saat Sehun menendang _barang_nya sekuat tenaga kemarin. Jangan-jangan Sehun marah karena Chanyeol menyangkanya perempuan? "Ehm, maaf.."

"Soal kemarin? Tidak apa, aku sudah biasa dianggap cewek." ujar Sehun santai, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih termenung di tempat.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa semangat. Hidupnya semakin kacau setelah Selena muncul di hadapannya dengan wujud laki-laki. Ini semua di luar dugaannya. Dengan wujud Selena saat ini, perasaan Syricuse yang ada pada diri Chanyeol sudah pasti akan menyusahkan Sehun—karena mereka sama-sama pria.

Ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Sehun laki-laki, dan ia juga laki-laki. Ia harus berusaha menghilangkan perasaan Syricuse pada Selena yang masih membekas dalam hatinya. Ia tidak boleh terus-menerus terpaku dalam kehidupannya yang lalu. Kehidupannya sebagai Syricuse sudah berakhir. Ia bukan Syricuse lagi sekarang. Ia adalah Park Chanyeol. Ya, benar.

_Selamat tinggal, Selena-ku tersayang..._

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha menyamakannya dengan langkah Sehun. "Wajahmu memang manis seperti cewek, Sehun. Tapi kulihat kau lebih kuat dari cowok biasa."

Oh, sepertinya Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya.

Tidak, Sehun memang tidak marah. Sehun tidak menendang _barang_nya lagi. Hanya saja, Sehun kini menatapnya dengan mata berbinar lengkap dengan senyuman lebar yang membuatnya berkali-kali lipat terlihat amat sangat manis dan cantik—seperti Selena.

"Iya. Aku memang bangga dengan kekuatanku." ujar Sehun, masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat tekad Chanyeol untuk melupakan Selena runtuh seketika. Membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya erat, membisikkan sejuta kata cinta di telinganya...

Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi.

"A-aku duluan. Kau juga cepat, nanti telat." ucapnya dengan terbata, kemudian secepat kilat ia melarikan diri dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sehun—juga Baekhyun—yang terbengong di tempat sambil menatap kepergiannya.

Sepertinya Chanyeol akan sangat kesulitan untuk melupakan Selena.

* * *

_Selena payah!_

Chanyeol memutar-mutar pulpennya sambil menggerutu pelan. Mengabaikan penjelasan Kim _sonsaengnim_ tentang pembahasan soal latihan ujian akhir matematika yang diberikannya minggu lalu. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Selena, bagaimana cara mengenyahkan perasaan Syricuse yang mendominasi hatinya, juga pikiran-pikiran lain—yang jelas ia tidak sedang memikirkan soal matematikanya.

_Aku tidak sanggup melihat Sehun. Ia terlalu mirip dengan Selena yang dulu meski sekarang wujudnya laki-laki._

"Chanyeol-_ssi_, kerjakan soal nomor 10 di depan."

_Ah, kenapa dia harus terlahir sebagai laki-laki, sih?_

"Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

_Kalau memang harus terlahir sebagai laki-laki, seharusnya jadi laki-laki sangar yang berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu!_

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol melonjak kaget. Kepalanya mendongak, langsung bertemu dengan tatapan Kim _sonsaengnim _yang sangar, seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Chanyeol menoleh ke samping—tepatnya, ke arah Baekhyun, yang dengan segera menunjuk soal nomor 10 di bukunya dengan pensil. Chanyeol langsung menangkap maksudnya, ia lantas berdiri dan berjalan menuju papan tulis dengan seulas senyum canggungnya.

_Gara-gara Selena, aku jadi melamun, _batinnya sambil menatap soal yang tertulis di papan tulis. Ia menghela nafasnya, kemudian mulai mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan spidol hitam yang dia peroleh dari Kim _sonsaengnim_.

_Mengapa Selena terlahir sebagai laki-laki? Apa dia yang menginginkannya?_

"Wah, Chanyeol hebat. Soal itu kan susah!"

_Kalau memang itu adalah keinginannya..._

"Iya. Nanti minta ajari, ah!"

_J-jangan-jangan Selena ingin jadi laki-laki agar ia bisa pisah denganku?_

BRAK!

Seluruh penghuni kelas 3-3 tercengang kaget saat melihat Chanyeol menggebrak papan tulis dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya tetap menulis jawaban soal nomor 10 di papan tulis. Pundaknya bergetar hebat, suara isakannya yang tertahan perlahan terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas 3-3 yang mendadak hening _pasca_ gebrakannya pada papan tulis tadi.

"Chanyeol... menangis?" Himchan yang duduk di bangku paling depan bergumam dengan wajah kebingungan saat melihat makhluk paling jenius di angkatan mereka sedang menangis sambil mengerjakan soal matematika di papan tulis. Daehyun yang duduk di sampingnya juga memasang ekspresi yang sama—bahkan seluruh murid di kelas itu juga sama bingungnya dengan mereka berdua. Apa bagi Chanyeol, soal matematika itu sebegitu mengharukannya? Atau menyedihkan karena teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang bisa mengerjakannya?

"_Sonsaengnim_, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Bomi pada Kim _sonsaengnim _sambil berbisik. Kim _sonsaengnim _yang juga kaget atas tingkah anak didiknya itu lantas berdehem. Pria berusia empat puluhan itu melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. "Tidak usah menangis begitu, Chanyeol-_ssi_, jawabanmu benar, kok."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah gurunya dengan wajah yang bersimbah air mata. Ia menutup spidolnya, menyerahkannya pada sang guru, kemudian membungkuk dalam sambil berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah lunglai. Sementara guru dan teman-temannya masih memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung yang semakin menjadi-jadi, meski sang objek sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kelas mereka.

"Baekhyun, dia kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat sadar bahwa seluruh penghuni kelas kini sedang menatapnya, seolah meminta pertanggung jawaban atas tingkah aneh Chanyeol.

"Apa dia ditindas murid kelas lain?" seseorang bertanya lagi.

_Chanyeol sialan!_, umpat Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia hanya bisa tertawa garing. "M-mana aku tahu. Sepertinya, ia baik-baik saja saat berangkat bersamaku tadi.."

"Sudah, sudah." Suara Kim _sonsaengnim _mengembalikan perhatian seluruh murid dari Baekhyun padanya. "Mungkin Chanyeol sedang ada masalah pribadi. Biarkan saja. Sekarang, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya."

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

Dan Chanyeol masih belum kembali juga, padahal sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak pemuda jangkung itu meninggalkan kelas.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Gadis manis itu lantas beranjak dari bangkunya dengan membawa dua kotak bekal—miliknya dan Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada si jangkung yang bodoh itu. Tapi kalau ia sampai membolos begini, pasti masalahnya cukup serius.

"Baekhyun, mau menyusul Chanyeol, ya?"

Baekhyun yang sudah mencapai ambang pintu kelas menoleh, mendapati Bomi dan Jiyeon sedang menghampirinya. Ia lantas mengangguk. "_Wae_?"

"Ini." Jiyeon menyodorkan kantung berukuran besar padanya. "Untuk Chanyeol. Dari _fans club_nya. Mereka menitipkannya padaku saat aku ke kantin tadi."

"Woah.." Baekhyun bergumam takjub melihat isi kantung plastik tersebut. Berbagai camilan dan makanan ringan ada disana, dengan tempelan kertas kecil bertuliskan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Chanyeol di masing-masing bungkus. "Hebat. Berita Chanyeol menangis di depan kelas sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah?"

Jiyeon dan Bomi hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kau seperti tidak tahu bagaimana canggihnya penggemar Chanyeol saja. Lebih canggih dari _fansite noonas_. Aku bahkan curiga kalau mereka sudah memasang alat penyadap di kelas kita" sambung Bomi sambil tertawa kecil. Membuat Jiyeon dan Baekhyun ikut tertawa karenanya.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan kedua teman sekelasnya itu setelah melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua. Ia melangkah lambat-lambat—tidak mau mengambil resiko menabrak orang karena ia berjalan sambil memikirkan tempat Chanyeol berada sekarang. Baekhyun menatap kantung plastik pemberian Chanese—sebutan untuk penggemar Chanyeol—itu. Mereka menitipkan hadiah mereka pada Jiyeon. Itu artinya, Chanyeol tidak sedang berkeliaran di wilayah sekolah, kan? Atau paling tidak, ia sedang berada di tempat yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh sembarang murid—

Nah, itu dia!

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ia yakini sebagai tempat persembunyian Chanyeol. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah...

* * *

Chanyeol bertopang dagu pada pinggiran jendela ruang OSIS, termenung sambil memandang ke arah bawah—tepatnya, lapangan sekolah yang sedang digunakan oleh kelas 1-2, alias kelas Sehun, untuk bertanding futsal. Ia melihat Sehun, objek yang sukses mengacaukan dirinya seharian ini, sedang berlari menggiring bola di tengah-tengah lapangan. Di matanya, ia terlihat seperti Selena yang sedang berlarian di padang rumput dengan penuh semangat.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Lagi-lagi ia memikirkan Selena.

Chanyeol tahu, ia harus berhenti memikirkan Selena dan segala tetek bengek tentang Pompeii. Namun sekeras apapun ia berusaha, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ketika ia sedang berusaha melupakannya, rasa bersalahnya karena telah meninggalkan Selena saat kehancuran Pompeii benar-benar menghantui dirinya. Dan sekarang, Selena sudah di depan mata—meski dalam wujud anak laki-laki menyebalkan bernama Oh Sehun—ia malah berpikir untuk melupakannya. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, ya Tuhan.." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Memangnya ada apa, Yeollie?"

Chanyeol menoleh secepat kilat, menemukan Baekhyun sedang menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, meletakkan kotak bekal dan kantung plastik besar yang dibawanya di atas meja. "Kau seharusnya kembali ke kelas. Mana boleh ketua OSIS membolos setelah menangis di depan kelas." ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Chanyeol meringis mendengarnya. "Aku malu mau kembali ke kelas. Jadi aku mengurung diri disini."

"Oh, memangnya kau masih punya rasa malu?"

Ugh.

Kata-kata Baekhyun barusan menusuk Chanyeol. Seolah menegaskan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar sakit jiwa. "Kau ini pintar sekali meledekku, Baek." gerutunya sambil kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol. Menumpukan kedua tangannya pada kusen jendela dan mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. "Oh, sedang memperhatikan Selena?"

"Sehun, Baek." ralat Chanyeol cepat, membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Kalau melihat Sehun, rasanya aku jadi ingin membunuh Selena."

"Hah?Apa?"

"Aku ingin membunuh Selena. Lalu setelah membunuh Selena, aku bunuh diri. Aku tidak tahan menghadapi siksaan duniawi macam ini."

Baekhyun hanya bisa memasang wajah syok mendengar penuturan si polos nan bodoh Chanyeol. Tidak menyangka bahwa otaknya bisa memproduksi ide ekstrim macam itu. Apa dia segitu frustasinya?

"Aku ini egois, ya?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi bergumam. Pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada lapangan sekolah—dimana Sehun sedang bersorak kegirangan karena berhasil mencetak gol. "Aku tahu, Selena punya kehidupan sendiri sekarang, sebagai Sehun. Aku yang salah karena terlalu terpaku pada kehidupan lamaku. Tapi aku mencintainya—maksudku, Selena. Setiap kali melihat Sehun, aku seperti melihat Selena. Dan di luar kesadaranku, perasaanku sebagai Syricuse meluap-luap menguasai hatiku, meski aku sangat tahu dan sangat sadar bahwa yang kulihat adalah—Sehun."

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Terlebih kami berpisah dengan cara yang tidak bahagia. Aku—aku meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah gempa akibat letusan gunung Vesuvius. Aku melanggar janjiku untuk kembali padanya. Aku melanggar janjiku untuk selalu melindunginya. Aku—"

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Selama hampir enam tahun mengenal Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol serapuh ini. Chanyeol yang dikenalnya adalah sosok yang ceria dan hiperaktif—selalu berusaha menebarkan kebahagiaan pada orang di sekitarnya. Si berisik yang menyebalkan, namun tingkah menyebalkannya justru membuat semua orang merasa kehilangan jika sehari saja mereka tidak melihat Chanyeol. Baekhyun meremas ujung _blazer_nya. "Kau... sangat mencintai Selena, ya?"

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela dan mendongak menatap langit-langit. "Dia milikku yang paling berharga."

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah itu. Keduanya kini tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masihng-masing—Chanyeol masih dengan pikiran tentang Selena-nya, sementara Baekhyun... entah apa yang gadis itu pkirkan. Ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap lurus ke arah lapangan yang kini sudah mulai sepi—sepertinya kelas Sehun sudah mengakhiri jam olahraga mereka. Chanyeol sesekali melirik ke arah gadis itu. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia terjebak dalam keheningan saat bersama Baekhyun. Biasanya, keduanya selalu bertukar cerita dan tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan Baekhyun yang pendiam. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu mau membicarakan apa—satu-satunya yang sedang ia pikirkan hanya Selena, dan ia sedang tidak ingin membahasnya.

"_Eoh_? Apa yang kau bawa, Baek? Banyak sekali." Chanyeol akhirnya berbicara juga saat kedua matanya menangkap kantung plastik besar dengan isi nyaris penuh tergeletak di atas meja. Baekhyun pun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian beralih menatap Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membuka kantung plastik itu. "Dari penggemarmu. Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu kalau kau menangis di depan kelas saat mengerjakan soal matematika." Baekhyun tertawa kecil sembari duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Aku juga membawa bekal kita. _Umma _membuatkanmu bekal makan siang."

"_Jinjja_? Woah, kebetulan sekali. Aku lapar!" Chanyeol berseru penuh semangat sembari membuka salah satu kotak bekal. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap masakan buatan _umma _Baekhyun yang _bravo nomero uno _itu. Masakan Kyungsoo _ahjumma_—ibu Baekhyun—sangat lezat, sama lezatnya dengan masakan koki-koki handal di restoran-restoran mewah. Masakan Baekhyun juga tak kalah enak sebenarnya, hanya saja gadis itu enggan membuat bekal, katanya malas memasak di pagi hari.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat Chanyeol tampak begitu bersemangat menyantap bekalnya—sambil tak henti-hentinya memuji masakan ibunya itu. Ia merasa senang, si bodoh Chanyeol sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Ia lantas membuka kotak bekalnya, menyantap makanannya dengan seulas senyum manis menempel di bibir.

—To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N: **nah naaaah udah pada tau kan Selenanya siapa? Hahaha. Kebanyakan menebak Selena adalah bibi Park, padahal bibi Park kan ibunya Chanyeol, aliass si Minseok O.O XD tapi ada juga yang nebaknya betul, bahwa si Selena adalah anak laki-laki yang berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol, alias si Sehun ehehehe. Aku ucapkan selamat buat salah satu _reviewer_ yang berhasil menebak dengan tepat siapa Selenanya :3

Oh iya, aku cuma mau bilang, bahwa sosok Sehun disini berbeda dari sosok Sehun sekarang (yang asli). Aku pakai wujud pradebut Sehun, kecil pendek unyu unyu gitu :3 soalnya, disini ceritanya kan wujud Sehun gak jauh beda dari Selena, jadi pasti aneh kalau aku pakai wujud Sehun yang sekarang, secara dia tinggi banget meski perut, daerah pinggang sampai kakinya bener-bener kayak cewek XD #ditabok. Dan lagi, Sehun kan masih satu SMA disini, hehe, masih kecil unyu-unyu gitu ukyaa ukyaaa X3 #malahfangirling. Ini AU _fic_, jadi segala hal di FF ini aku sesuaikan sama kebutuhan cerita, dan aku harap gak ada yang keberatan ; )

**Balasan review:**

**Yurako Koizumi: **bukan doong, kalo Selenanya Baekhyun, FF ini gak bakalan jadi FF ChanBaek #grin. Ini nih udah lanjut, selamat membaca : ) terimakasih sudah baca dan meninggalkan review ^^ #bow

**BaekYeolShip: **bukaan, tapi emang awalnya aku pake Luhan sih. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, nanti jadinya Luhan _seme _dong, soalnya Selena reinkarnasinya jadi cowok :3 wkwk terimakasih sudah baca dan meninggalkan _review_ ^^ #bow

**SHY Fukuru: **salaaah :3 #grin #peace ^^v iya ini ChanBaek kok, kan udah aku tulis di _summary_nya begitu :3 tenang ajaa, _ending _pasti ChanBaek kok, tapi Chanyeolnya mau aku siksa duluu #smirk terimakasih sudah baca dan meninggalkan _review_ ^^ #bow

**Jaylyn Rui:** _Chukkaeeeee_ tebakanmu bener _chingu_ : ) Yap, Selena memang Sehun. Kok bisa nebak Sehun? Udah baca _manga_nya pasti? Hayoo? O.o Yap, Raul dan Aria memang _member_ EXO dan sudah terungkap di _chapter_ inii~ wkwk terimakasih sudah baca dan meninggalkan _review_ ^^ #bow

**Nadin:** hoho tebakanmu salah XD yup, ini FF ChanBaek, jadi ujung-ujungnya juga ChanBaek pastinyaa :3 wkwk terimakasih sudah baca dan meninggalkan _review_ ^^ #bow

**byunyol: **hehe Chanyeol pasti sama Baekhyun? Iya lah, ini kan ChanBaek :3 ini lanjutannya dataang^o^ terimakasih sudah baca dan meninggalkan review ^^ #bow

**vii: **eeeh kamu salaah XD aku gak akan menggunakan _cast _diluar SMTOWN buat setiap FFku : ) dan... di _chapter_ ini terungkap tuh Selena siapa. Ehehe terimakasih sudah baca dan meninggalkan _review_ ^^ #bow

**P.S: **nah, _review_ sudah dibalas semua. Minta _review_ lagi, boleh? _Just show me if you want me to continue this fic_, kekeke#bbuingbbuing Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnyaa ^^/ #ppyong~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **NG Life (Nice Going Life)

**Author: **luhansgirlorz ( luhansgirlorz on twitter/blogspot/instagram/FFn/LINE, Reika Fujioka on Facebook. Feel free to add me ^_^)

**Cast: **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, the rest find by urself

**Length: **Chaptered (3/?)

**Genre: **Romance, (a lil bit) Humor, AU, GS for uke.

**Disclaimer: **Inspired by a manga titled "NG Life" by Mizuho Kusanagi _sensei_. Mungkin akan ada beberapa bagian yang mirip dengan komiknya, tapi ada juga yang aku ubah sesuai kebutuhan. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and the other character(s) are belong to God and themselves. I don't take any money from this, so don't sue me.

**A/N: **aku senaaaaaang respon _chapter _2 lebih banyak dari yang pertama X ) _jeongmal gamsahamnidaa _#bow nah ini aku bawa lanjutannya, maaf karena lagi-lagi ngaret, hehe. Aku lagi sibuk sih, sibuk sama Luhan ;-; #plakk tapi sebagai gantinya, aku buat _chapter _ini 2000 kata lebih panjang dari _chapter _sebelumnya. Jadi jangan marah yaa #bbuingbbuing

Aku seneng liat respon _readers _yang heboh, itu bener-bener bikin aku semangat ngerjain _chapter _ini hehe. Sekali lagi, _jeongmal gamsahamnida _ : )

Banyak yang mempertanyakan kenapa banyak ChanHunnya daripada ChanBaek. Soalnya konfliknya masih di Chanyeol yang gak bisa _move on _dari Selena. Jadi ChanBaek _moment_nya agak minim selama Chanyeol masih belum bisa _move on _: ) tapi tenaaaang, ini FF ChanBaek dan akan ada _pairing _lain—_crack _atau _official_, tergantung jalan cerita—dan semuanya **official pada akhirnya**, jadi jangan heran nanti kalau dalam perjalanannya akan ada ChanLu, KrAy, KrisHan, dll. Kalian gak perlu khawatir, karena semua pasti berakhir dengan _official couple_nya. Oke? Ehehe. : )

_Well_, _happy reading_! Semoga _chapter_ ini memuaskan : )

* * *

_TRANG! SREK! JLEB!_

_"GRAAAAWRRR!"_

_Syricuse mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Ini sudah hampir setengah jam ia terperangkap di arena pertandingan bersama seekor singa lapar yang besarnya nyaris dua kali lipat dari tubuhnya sendiri. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya menghadapi binatang buas yang tengah kelaparan. Tentu saja itu bukanlah hal yang mudah—nyatanya singa tersebut masih sanggup bergerak meski sudah terluka cukup parah. Benar kata Loreius, tidak ada cara lain untuk keluar dari arena pertandingan kali ini, kecuali jika Syricuse membunuh singa tersebut._

_"Kudengar kerabatmu mati dibunuh di arena pertandingan ini, hei singa?" Syricuse bergumam pelan sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Lengannya yang kokoh memegang pedang bermata dua miliknya, matanya menatap tajam singa yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya itu. Ia lantas menghela nafasnya, memantapkan hati, kemudian kembali menatap lurus sang singa. "Maafkan aku. Kudoakan kau bahagia bersama kerabatmu di alam sana setelah ini..."_

_Dengan itu, Syricuse berlari menerjang singa tersebut, membuat sang singa juga berlari ke arahnya dengan aumannya yang buas. Ia lantas melompat ke samping secepat kilat, dan sebelum singa tersebut menyadarinya, Syricuse menebaskan pedangnya tepat di urat nadi leher singa tersebut hingga menimbulkan luka yang cukup panjang dan dalam. Dan detik berikutya, singa tersebut mengaum dengan suara tercekik—kemudian ambruk dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

_Syricuse menancapkan pedangnya di atas tanah untuk menahan tubuhnya yang terhuyung—karena letih, juga karena bau anyir darah yang mendominasi indra penciumannya membuatnya mual. Ia lantas tersenyum saat sorak sorai dari bangku penonton mulai terdengar._

_"Pemenangnya, Syricuse Lucretius Fronto!"_

_Euforia penonton semakin menjadi karena jagoan mereka lagi-lagi memenangkan pertandingan. Syricuse tersenyum—kali ini lebih lebar—kemudian berdiri dan mengacungkan pedangnya ke udara, yang disambut oleh teriakan penonton yang semakin histeris. Ia lantas berbalik, berjalan keluar dari arena tersebut setelah mempercayakan pedangnya pada salah satu pengawas pertandingan untuk dibersihkan. Di luar pintu arena pertandingan, sudah ada dua orang yang amat disayanginya sedang menantinya. Menyambutnya dengan seulas senyum lebar dan air mata bahagia. Loreius dan Selena._

_"Kau hebat sekali, Syricuse!" Loreius langsung menyerbunya dan memberinya sebuah pelukan. Syricuse balas memeluknya sambil tertawa kecil. "Ini berkat doa kalian semua. Aku—" Syricuse menghentikan kalimatnya saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Selena. Gadis itu berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tersenyum manis padanya—membuat Syricus tersenyum juga. "Selena.."_

_Loreius melepaskan pelukannya pada sahabatnya itu, kemudian menepuk pundaknya. "Dia tidak tenang selama menonton pertandinganmu tadi. cepat hampiri dan lamar dia sekarang juga, sobat!" bisiknya pada Syricuse. Sementara Syricuse hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian melangkah maju menghampiri gadisnya. Berlutut di hadapannya. "Sesuai janjiku, aku sudah mengalahkan singa itu. jadi, maukah kau menerima lamaranku, Selena?"_

_Selena mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan kekar Syricuse dan menariknya lembut, bermaksud meminta ksatrianya itu berdiri. Tersenyum manis dengan air mata bahagia yang mengalir di pipinya. "Tentu saja. Aku—"_

"Hei, raksasa. Ayo bangun!"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Tidur—dan mimpi indahnya—terusik saat ia mendengar suara itu, dibarengi dengan hawa dingin khas pagi hari menyengat tubuhnya. Ada yang mencuri selimutnya. Chanyeol mengerang pelan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan. Mendapati Baekhyun sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil melipat selimutnya. Chanyeol akhirnya bangkit, mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur sambil mengucek sebelah matanya—juga sambil mengingat-ingat mimpinya barusan.

Matanya langsung melebar begitu ia mengingat mimpinya barusan—melenyapkan seluruh rasa kantuknya dan menggantinya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga dan haru di hatinya. "Huaaaa akhirnya Selena menerima lamaranku!" pekiknya kegirangan.

Baekhyun yang sudah selesai melipat selimut hanya menatap Chanyeol datar. Ia lantas melemparkan penghapus yang diambilnya dari meja belajar Chanyeol. Melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke kepala Chanyeol—dengan maksud membuat pemuda itu benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya. "Jangan mengkhayal pagi-pagi begini, Yeollie."

"Aku tidak mengkhayal, Baek. Itu kehidupanku yang sebelumnya." bantah Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya, ya, aku tahu." gumamnya cuek sambil membuka tirai kamar Chanyeol, membuka jendelanya sambil bergumam _ah, pagi yang cerah_. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada pemuda jangkung yang masih duduk di atas kasur dengan wajah bahagianya menerawang jauh sambil memeluk bantalnya erat—Baekhyun mengasumsikan ia sedang memutar ulang mimpinya. Persis seperti orang bodoh. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, kemudian memukul kepala pemuda itu untuk menyadarkannya. "Cepat mandi sana. Aku mau menemui Minseok _ahjumma_." ujarnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Huh, apa-apaan dia. Sepertinya tidak ikhlas sekali melihatku senang." gerutu Chanyeol seraya meletakkan bantalnya ke samping. Namun setelahnya pemuda jangkung itu kembali tersenyum lebar dan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan keanehan tingkah Baekhyun. Mimpinya barusan membuatnya seperti mendapat pencerahan atas hidupnya yang menyiksanya belakangan, terutama semenjak Selenanya muncul.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus oblong, celana training selutut, dan jaket, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang asyik mengobrol dengan ibunya di dapur. Baekhyun memang dekat dengan keluarganya—Chanyeol sendiri yang mengenalkan Baekhyun pada keluarganya, dengan harapan ingatan mereka akan kehidupan sebelumnya bangkit jika mereka bertemu. Meski nyatanya mereka tetap tidak mengingat apapun. Tidak masalah, Chanyeol cukup senang mereka cukup dekat di kehidupan yang sekarang. Rasanya jadi seperti melihat kehidupannya yang lalu—Aria dan Loreius juga berteman dekat dulunya.

Setelah menimang-nimang sebentar, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membiarkan Baekhyun bersama ibunya ketimbang mengajaknya lari pagi. Baekhyun sudah cukup lama tidak mampir hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan ibunya, mengingat jadwal mereka sebagai murid kelas 3 yang cukup—sangat—padat.

Ketika ia membuka pintu depan, kicauan burung dan semilir angin pagi menyapa dirinya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, ia tidak pernah tahu pagi hari bisa seindah ini. Entah ia yang tidak pernah menyadarinya, atau pagi ini terlihat indah karena hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga karena mimpinya tadi. Yang mana saja boleh, toh Chanyeol tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal itu. Tidak masalah selama semuanya terasa normal begini.

Masih dengan senyuman lebar di bibir, Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuh jangkungnya—melakukan pemanasan sebentar sebelum lari pagi. Ia menghentikan gerakannya saat matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan indah di halaman rumah sebelah.

Selena sedang melangkah keluar dari rumahnya, dengan seulas senyuman paling manis sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan saat tertiup angin membuat pemandangan itu terlihat semakin indah. Membuat Chanyeol lupa diri dan berlari melompati tembok rendah yang membatasi rumahnya dengan rumah tersebut. "Selamat pagi Selenaaa~~" sapanya riang.

BUGH! "Aku ini laki-laki, brengsek. Lagi-lagi kau mengataiku perempuan! Argh, aku benci sama wajah kecewek-cewekanku ini!"

Chanyeol langsung tersadar dari imajinasinya berkat tinjuan Sehun yang kuat. Sebuah tinjuan yang cukup bagus di pagi hari. Membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang hingga menabrak tembok dan membuat rahangnya ngilu. Ia hanya bisa meringis saat melihat Sehun berjalan mendekat padanya dengan wajah penuh emosi. "M-maaf, Sehun. Nyawaku belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, sepertinya. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maaf, maaf." ujarnya dengan susah payah—dan semua itu berkat tinjuan maut Sehun.

_Ah, aku harus bisa menguasai diriku. Bisa-bisa aku bonyok-bonyok kalau tiap lepas kendali Sehun selalu meninjuku. Tenaganya kuat sekali_, batin Chanyeol sambil berdiri. Sehun hanya menatapnya datar, ia masih sangat kesal karena lagi-lagi Chanyeol lagi-lagi memanggilnya Selena—yang entah rupanya seperti apa, Sehun tidak tahu.

"Apa aku memang mirip sekali dengan si selena-selena itu?" gumam Sehun sambil mengmbil segelas susu yang ia bawa tadi, dan meminumnya.

_Selena itu kau di masa lalu, Sehun_, Chanyeol ingin sekali mengatakannya, namun ia urungkan karena tidak ingin Sehun mengatainya aneh. "Ya, begitulah.." gumam Chanyeol pada akhirnya. "Sedang apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya, basa-basi.

Sehun meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong ke meja taman di halamannya, kemudian beralih mengambil barbel berukuran sedang yang tergeletak di lantai teras rumahnya. "Baru saja selesai _jogging_. Setelah ini angkat barbel 200 kali, _push up _200 kali, _sit up _200 kali." ujarnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memegang barbel bergantian. Membuat Chanyeol melongo karena syok. "Kalau begitu caranya, nanti kau bisa jadi macho, Sehun!" protes Chanyeol tidak terima. Tak kuasa membayangkan dan belum siap melihat Selena-nya berubah jadi cowok macho, meski itu yang ia harapkan agar dirinya tak lagi melihat Sehun sebagai Selena. Tapi tetap saja. Rasanya pasti tidak menyenangkan melihat badan kecil mungil nan langsing Selena berubah menjadi berotot seperti preman pasar.

"Kenapa syok begitu? Memang itu mauku." jawab Sehun cuek. "Selama ini aku sudah giat berlatih, tapi sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Karena itu aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi."

"Kenapa kau berusaha sekeras itu?"

"Karena aku tidak suka dikira cewek." balas Sehun sengit, matanya memicing tajam ke arah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menciut seketika. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja, Sehun." gumamnya, sambil tersenyum lemah.

Sehun meliriknya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut melihat perubahan _mood _Chanyeol—yang tadinya sangat semangat menjadi sangat lesu. Sehun memang baru mengenal Chanyeol seminggu yang lalu, tapi ia tahu persis Chanyeol adalah orang yang (kelewat) periang dan juga tipe-tipe yang jarang bergalau (Baekhyun yang mengatakannya). Melihatnya lesu begitu, Sehun sedikit tersentuh. Mungkin Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai gadis bernama Selena itu sepenuh hatinya.

_Dan kenapa Selena itu harus mirip denganku, sih!_, dengus Sehun kesal sambil mempercepat gerakan tangannya menaik-turunkan barbel. Dalam hati, ia berjanji akan berlatih lebih keras dari biasanya. Supaya si bodoh Chanyeol ini tidak lagi mengiranya Selena.

"Chanyeoool, ayo sara—eh, hai, Sehuna!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati Baekhyun sedang berdiri di halaman rumah Chanyeol dengan seulas senyum manisnya. Mata gadis itu berbinar takjub saat melihat Sehun sedang mengangkat barbelnya dengan semangat. "Sehun sedang latihan, eh?"

"E-eh. Tidak. Aku—hanya olahraga." ujar Sehun terbata. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah ke arah lain. Tidak sanggup menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol yang menyadari sikap malu-malu Sehun lantas memutar otaknya, dengan pandangan berpindah-pindah dari Sehun menuju Baekhyun, kemudian ke Sehun lagi. Oh, sepertinya ia memahami sesuatu. Dan ia jadi ingin sedikit iseng.

"Sehun memang sedang latihan, Baek. Dia—mmph"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat melihat Sehun tiba-tiba melempar barbelnya asal dan membekap mulut Chanyeol dari belakang, sementara yang dibekap malah terlihat menikmatinya dengan wajah bahagia—Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol sedang berfantasi dipeluk Selena sekarang, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar dan merona. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua lelaki itu, kemudian berbalik masuk ke rumah Chanyeol lagi. "Kalian berdua, ayo masuk. Minseok _ahjumma _sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

Sehun masih membekap mulut Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sudah kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. "Bodoh, rahasiakan itu dari Baekhyun." bisiknya dengan nada mengancam, namun Chanyeol tak meresponnya. Sehun kemudian melirik, hanya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa Chanyeol tidak mati karena kehabisan nafas karena bekapannya yang kuat. Namun ternyata kekhawatirannya dengan segera berubah menjadi kekesalan berlipat ganda saat mendengar Chanyeol bergumam _Selena~~_ dengan wajah merona, membuat Sehun dengan segera mencekik Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aduh, aduh! Lepaskan aku, Sehun!" teriak Chanyeol dengan susah payah, membuat Sehun melepaskannya. Chanyeol terbatuk beberapa kali sambil mengusap lehernya yang nyeri akibat cekikan Sehun. Sehun hanya mendengus pelan, kemudian mengambil barbel yang ia lemparkan dengan asal tadi dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya. "Jangan katakan apapun soal latihanku tadi pada Baekhyun. Kau membuatku malu."

"Kenapa harus malu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian menyeringai lebar. "Ah, ya. Kau menyukai Baekhyun, kan?"

Sehun melirik Chanyeol sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menyebunyikan rona kemerahan tipis di pipinya saat melihat seringai Chanyeol semakin lebar. "Kalau iya, kenapa? Siapa yang tidak suka sama cewek semanis dia?"

_Tentu saja tidak boleh! Sudah ada aku, kau malah selingkuh dengan Loreius, Sele—_

BRAK!

_Sialan! Pergi sana, Syricuse!_, Chanyeol menendang tembok di belakangnya cukup kuat saat suara itu melintas di kepalanya—sebut saja jeritan jiwa Syricuse-nya. Membuat kening Sehun berkerut heran, sebelum akhirnya otaknya menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Kau keberatan? Kupikir Baekhyun hanya sahabatmu."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Tadinya, ia hanya asal menebak saja. Tapi ia tidak menyangka tebakannya benar, dan yang lebih ia tidak sangka, Sehun yang sebelumnya hanya malu-malu kini justru mengakui perasaannya pada Baekhyun secara gamblang di depannya. Membuat hatinya berdesir aneh, terlebih saat melihat kesungguhan Sehun dalam mengucapkannya—yang ia definisikan sebagai perasaan cemburu karena Selena yang ia nanti-nantikan selama ini justru jatuh cinta pada Loreius.

Setidaknya, begitulah menurut Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak keberatan, kok, Baekhyun memang sahabatku." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya, berusaha mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang menjalar dalam hatinya. "Ayo cepat, _umma _mengajakmu sarapan bersama."

* * *

Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari meja makan saat ia menyelesaikan sarapannya, dan menuju taman di samping rumahnya. Duduk disana seorang diri, sambil memandangi kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan karena tertiup angin. Ia galau, walau ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun mengobrol akrab benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yeol. Loreius dan Selena kan memang dekat sejak dulu.." Chanyeol bergumam, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol cemburu, meski ia berusaha menepis rasa itu jauh-jauh, dengan menekankan fakta bahwa Loreius dan Selena dulu juga bersahabat dekat. Dan lagi, ia tidak ingin cemburu hanya karena yang disukai Selena masa kini adalah Loreius dan bukan lagi Syricuse, seperti di kehidupan lalu.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa perasaannya sebagai Syricuse terhadap Selena tidak berubah sampai ia terlahir kembali dan menjalani kehidupannya sebagai Park Chanyeol. Padahal, semua orang di sekelilingnya melupakannya. Seolah kenangan itu tidak penting dan terbuang dari ingatan mereka. Chanyeol jadi merasa dirinya seperti roh penasaran yang matinya tidak tenang, kerjaannya gentayangan dan keberadaannya mengganggu sekelilingnya—

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak.

Benar. Dia seperti roh penasaran. Ingatan itu yang membuatnya seperti ini, dan mengganggu orang di sekelilingnya—terutama Sehun yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah tidak merasa jengkel saat Chanyeol melihatnya sebagai Selena. Jangan-jangan dulu ia memang mati dengan tidak tenang, jadi ingatan masa lalunya terbawa hingga ia terlahir kembali?

Bisa jadi, bisa jadi.

Chanyeol mencoba memutar ingatannya. Mencoba mengingat saat-saat terakhir dirinya sebagai Syricuse sebelum meninggal. Waktu itu, gempa bumi, gunung meletus, Selena di rumah sementara ia menuju suatu tempat untuk menyelamatkan keluarga Felix, lalu—

Ingatan Chanyeol berhenti di situ. Ia tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana ia mati dan bagaimana keadaan Selena saat itu.

"Hei, Yeollie?"

Lamunan Chanyeol buyar seketika saat suara lembut itu tertangkap oleh sistem pendengarannya yang sedang _offline_. Pemuda jangkung itu lantas menoleh ke samping, mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk di sebelahnya dengan alis terangkat. Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Eh, hehe. Ada apa, Baekkie?"

"Kau yang ada apa." Baekhyun menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi bergerak menyentuh keningnya sendiri. "Keningmu berkerut, Yeol. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sepertinya serius sekali."

Chanyeol refleks menyentuh keningnya sendiri saat mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Kali ini ganti kening Baekhyun yang berkerut. Ia menangkap pertanda yang tak bagus dari tingkah Chanyeol barusan. Chanyeol bukan tipikal orang yang tertutup, ia selalu menceritakan apa-apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya pada Baekhyun. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Tak peduli bahwa Baekhyun sedang melukis, memasak, belajar, mengerjakan tugas, atau sedang sibuk mengerjakan hal lain, Chanyeol pasti tidak akan pernah merasa sungkan menerornya dengan keluh kesahnya. Karena Baekhyun sendiri tak keberatan.

"Hei, Yeol—" Baekhyun berdeham sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—kau tahu, kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, seperti biasanya."

Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Menatap dalam Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Dengan kedua mata mungilnya yang melengkung membentuk _eyesmile _yang sempurna, bulu matanya yang lentik, rambutnya yang bergelombang besar-besar yang tampak lembut dan berkilau saat tertimpa sinar matahari, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda alami yang selalu menyunggingkan seulas senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat—

—manis.

Ekspresi Baekhyun kini sudah berubah menjadi penuh tanda tanya saat Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, namun itu tak mengurangi kadar manisnya. Sehun benar, Baekhyun memang manis sekali. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya?

"Yeol? Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu—"

"Sehun benar, Baekhyun memang manis sekali.." gumam Chanyeol pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun tampak membelalak lebar mendengarnya, kemudian dengan cepat gadis itu merasakan panas menjalari pipinya, "K-kau ini bicara apa sih? Jangan bercanda.." ujarnya terbata. Bohong jika ia bilang tak malu mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, mengingat selama ini Chanyeol tak pernah mengucapkannya.

"Aku bilang, kau memang manis. Aku tidak bercanda. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya, ya.." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, pandangan matanya tak beralih sedikitpun dari Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun makin bersemu merah. "Baekhyun yang manis, lalu Sehun yang tampan. Kalian bisa menjadi pasangan yang keren."

Wajah Baekhyun masih bersemu merah, namun ekspresinya bukan lagi ekspresi malu yang berusaha ditutupi lagi. Berganti dengan cepat saat keterkejutan akan kalimat Chanyeol menyergap dirinya. Jantungnya berhenti berdegup untuk beberapa saat, namun setelahnya degupan itu menyerangnya dengan kecepatan di atas normal seiring dengan rasa kecewa yang menjalar di hatinya. Chanyeol bilang, ia dan Sehun?

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, kedua matanya terasa seperti tersengat sesuatu hingga rasanya panas dan berat. Dan, berair. Dan rasanya amat sangat tak menyenangkan.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa Sehun akan jadi lelaki keren suatu hari nanti."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia memang pernah mengatakannya. Dan itu untuk menghibur Sehun karena pemuda itu tampak kesal karena Chanyeol mengiranya perempuan.

"Aku memang menyukai Selena—ah, tidak, aku mencintainya—tapi aku sadar, sekarang semua sudah berubah dan aku tidak mungkin mempertahankan perasaanku, jadi kupikir aku akan menyerah saja—kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan cemburu kalau kau dengan Sehun, aku akan berusaha keras. Lagipula, Selena dan Loreius memang dekat. Jadi—"

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Chanyeol?"

"—eh?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat lebar mendapati Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejutnya, lengkap dengan air mata yang jatuh menuruni pipi mulus Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, masih antara terkejut dan bingung. Baekhyun menangis? "B-baek—"

"Jangan lihat!" jerit Baekhyun keras, membuat Chanyeol berjengit kaget. Gadis itu menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Lihat ke arah sana!"

Chanyeol dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjukkan tangan Baekhyun—arah yang berlawanan dengan Baekhyun saat ini. Raut wajahnya masih sangat kaget, masih tidak menangkap apa yang membuat Baekhyun menangis, jadi ia hanya bisa menurut saat Baekhyun menyuruhnya melihat ke arah lain. Apa ia tadi mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?

Chanyeol masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya saat ia mendengar derit kursi yang cukup keras, disusul dengan derap langkah kaki yang menjauh. Chanyeol tahu, itu Baekhyun. Ia baru saja beranjak dari dari duduknya dan hendak berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang belum terlalu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, saat sebuah bogeman mendarat di pipinya cukup keras dan membuatnya tersungkur di atas tanah.

Bogeman Sehun.

"Brengsek kau. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun, hah?!"

Chanyeol memegangi pipinya yang makin ngilu karena menerima bogeman Sehun _lagi_, sementara Sehun sudah berlari menjauh untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Ia meringis saat tangannya menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka, kemudian tersenyum miris. Sarapan dua bogeman Oh Sehun di pagi hari, benar-benar hebat. Terlebih, ia membuat Baekhyun menangis—dan mendapatkan amarah Sehun sebagai bonus.

"Apa yang kulakukan, memangnya?" gumam Chanyeol pelan. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut cokelatnya kemudian mengacaknya dengan frustasi. Ia masih tidak menemukan alasan logis kenapa Baekhyun menangis—ia merasa tak ada yang salah dengan kalimatnya. Lantas mengapa Baekhyun menangis?

Ternyata memang benar fakta bahwa Chanyeol hanya jenius di sekolah. Di luar urusan sekolah, dia benar-benar bodoh dan payah banget!

_Kau benar-benar bodoh, Park Chanyeol._

* * *

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal ketika ia sampai di tepian sungai Han. Kalau ia tidak salah lihat, Baekhyun tadi memang berlari ke tempat ini. Namun ia kehilangan Baekhyun saat ia hendak menyeberang jalan—ditambah lagi tubuh Baekhyun yang cukup mungil sementara tempat ini dipenuhi orang-orang yang sedang berolahraga, membuat gadis itu mudah sekali menghilang ditelan kerumunan itu. Pada akhirnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk menerobos kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Sebelum Baekhyun semakin jauh.

Jujur saja, Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari rumah Chanyeol saat ia mendengar jeritan Baekhyun, dan tahu-tahu gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol sambil menangis. Dan itu cukup membuatnya kesal.

Tidak salah, kan, jika ia marah karena seseorang membuat orang yang disukainya menangis?

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun sedang berdiri di jembatan sambil memandang ke sungai dibawahnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Sehun tersenyum lega, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menoleh saat merasa seseorang memanggil namanya, mendapati Sehun sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hai, Sehuna. Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya, basa-basi.

Sehun tersenyum kikuk. Lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup. "_Err_, aku mendengar teriakanmu lalu melihatmu berlari setelahnya, jadi aku—menyusulmu." Jelasnya dengan ragu, yang dihadiahi dengan sebuah anggukan kecil oleh Baekhyun. "Apa yang terjadi—_err_, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Baekhyun menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas pagar pembatas jembatan itu, ia lagi-lagi menatap ke arah sungai dengan tatapan menerawang. "Apa yang kau dengar tadi? Kau dengar semuanya, Sehuna?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menceritakan intinya saja." Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, kemudian memulai ceritanya. "Aku menyukai Chanyeol, sejak lama. namun aku tidak pernah mengatakannya karena aku tahu, Chanyeol sudah menyukai orang lain. Seperti yang kau tahu, Selena. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa di kehidupannya yang lama, ia memiliki seorang istri bernama Selena, dan ia sangat mencintainya.

"Tadi, ia menolakku secara tak langsung. Mengatakan padaku bahwa aku pantas bersanding dengan orang lain sementara yang kuharapkan ada disisiku adalah—dia. Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa saat ia melihatku hanya sebagai sahabatnya, Sehuna. T-tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali.."

"Tapi tidak apa-apa." Sehun melihat Baekhyun tengah mengusap air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis padanya—ia masih tetap mempesona meski agak berantakan karena habis menangis. "Aku menyukai Chanyeol. Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menyerah hanya karena hal begini. Tidak masalah hanya bisa bersahabat, asalkan bisa bersamanya—aku bahagia.."

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali merengkuh gadis itu dan menenangkannya dalam pelukannya. Namun, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Kata-kata Baekhyun seolah sedang menikamnya, membuat tubuhnya mati rasa. Kecuali salah satu bagian dalam rongga dadanya yang kini terasa sakit. Oh, inikah yang Baekhyun rasakan saat Chanyeol menolaknya tadi? inikah yang Baekhyun alami tadi?

"Baekhyun! Sehun!"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, sementara Sehun masih tetap pada posisinya. Ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, ia sudah terlalu mengenalinya. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut selama beberapa detik, dan di detik berikutnya, Baekhyun sudah menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis—Sehun tahu itu senyum palsu, gadis itu pasti hanya tak ingin membuat Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya. "Hai, Yeollie.."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" Chanyeol berucap sambil mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Maksudku—"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. " potong Baekhyun cepat. "Aku hanya terharu kau mengatakan aku manis. Kupikir kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada gadis lain selain Selena. Aku tersanjung~ apa itu artinya kau suka padaku? Wah, kurasa Selena harus waspada, hahaha."

"H-hah? Kau ini bicara apa, Baek?"

Sehun terdiam melihat Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol terus mengikutinya. Gadis itu memang memiliki bakat berakting. Bagaimana bisa ia tertawa-tawa riang bersama Chanyeol seolah tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi sementara beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih sesenggukan karena orang yang sama?

"Sehun? Kau masih ingin disini?"

Lamunan Sehun buyar seketika saat suara Baekhyun menyapanya. Ia lantas mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah menatapnya, menunggu jawabannya. "Ah, tidak. Aku mau pulang saja—"

"Nah, Yeol. Pulanglah bersama Sehun. Aku ingin mampir ke minimarket dulu." putus Baekhyun cepat. Ketika gadis itu menangkap ekspresi tidak setuju di wajah lawan bicaranya, dengan cepat ia menyambung kalimatnya. "Aku ingin membeli beberapa perlengkapan wanita, kalau kau ingin bertanya mengapa kita tak pergi bersama saja lalu pulang bersama-sama juga. Atau kau mau sekalian jadi perempuan sepertiku?"

"_Err_, baiklah. Aku pulang bersama Sehun." ucap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Hati-hati di jalan, Baek."

"Mm. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Sehun berdecak melihat Chanyeol masih melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauhi mereka. Melihat si bodoh ini, kekesalannya jadi berlipat ganda. Enggan berlama-lama disini bersama si bodoh itu, Sehun kemudian beranjak pergi dengan langkah lebar-lebar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang dengan segera berlari menyusulnya.

"Hei.." Chanyeol berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Sehun—beruntung ia memiliki kaki yang panjang, sehingga mengimbangi langkah seribu Sehun bukanlah hal sulit baginya. "Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Ng, aku yakin tadi dia tak mengatakan alasannya yang sebenarnya—"

"Apa pedulimu?" sambar Sehun cepat dengan nada bicara yang sama sekali tak ramah. "Kau yang membuatnya menangis, seharusnya kalau kau cerdas kau pasti tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis!" Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah bentakan yang cukup membuat Chanyeol tercengang, kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya selebar langkah pelompat jauh. Sehun memang selama ini tidak pernah tidak kurang ajar padanya, tapi kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat karena emosi. Dengan segera ia menyusul Sehun, menahan tangannya cukup kuat hingga ia yakin Sehun tak bisa lari setelah ini. "Demi Tuhan, aku memintamu memberitahuku dengan cara baik-baik, Sehun! Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh dan tidak peka, Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk memberitahumu apa-apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun!" balas Sehun dengan nafas tersengal karena emosi. "Lagipula, kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa ada Baekhyun, kan? Kau hanya bisa membuatnya menangis, kenapa kau mengejarnya!?"

"Apa salahnya jika aku khawatir? Dia sahabatku yang berarti!" bentak Chanyeol—kali ini suaranya meninggi daripada sebelumnya, dan seketika membuat Sehun bungkam. Keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain—tak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang ikut mematung sambil menonton pertengkaran mereka sejak tadi karena suara mereka bahkan mengalahkan _speaker _ yang digunakan para lansia untuk senam bersama disana.

Tangan Chanyeol masih mencengkram erat lengan Sehun, namun tatapan matanya tak lagi menyiratkan emosi yang berkobar, digantikan oleh tatapan lembut yang menyiratkan perasaan bersalahnya yang mendalam. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatnya menangis. Seperti yang kau katakan, aku memang bodoh dan tidak peka. Karena itu, beri tahu aku apa kesalahanku, maka aku akan memohon maaf padanya dan memperbaikinya." dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Sehun.

Sehun masih tak bergeming. Jujur saja, ia terbius oleh kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. Dengan gamblang, lelaki jangkung itu mengatakan hal-hal yang menurutnya memalukan dengan tegas tanpa merasa malu sedikitpun; bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang merupakan sahabatnya yang _berarti_, bahwa dirinya memang _bodoh _dan_ tidak peka_, bahwa ia _menyesali kesalahan yang tidak diketahuinya_ dan berniat memperbaikinya...

Sehun enggan mengakuinya, tapi dirinya tak akan pernah punya keberanian sebesar itu untuk mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu secara jujur; termasuk mengatakan seberapa berartinya Baekhyun baginya, seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol barusan.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas melihat Sehun sama sekali tak membuka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Ia lantas berbalik, memutuskan untuk merenungkan kesalahannya di rumah daripada menunggu Sehun yang jelas-jelas enggan menjawab. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Aku akan memikirkan sendiri apa kesalahanku dan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun besok."

"Baekhyun memang tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi aku juga tak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Itu bukan wewenangku." Sehun berjalan menyusul Chanyeol, mengabaikan tatapan orang di sekitar mereka yang masih setia memperhatikan mereka. "Biarkan saja dia sampai tenang dan jangan ungkit masalah ini lagi. Dan kurasa, dia sudah memafkanmu."

Chanyeol hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun diurungkannya saat mendengar Sehun kembali bersuara.

"Baekhyun... dia menolakku."

"Hah?" Chanyeol membelalak dengan ekspresi terkejut berlebihan karena syok. "Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi—"

_ "Aku menyukai Chanyeol. Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menyerah hanya karena hal begini. Tidak masalah hanya bisa bersahabat, asalkan bisa bersamanya—aku bahagia.."_

"—hah, aku jadi benar-benar membencimu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol meringis, entah mengapa ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Sehun—sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah lebih karena lagi-lagi ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sehun, ia merutuk dalam hati kenapa ia tidak peka sekali pada kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang Baekhyun berarti bagimu. Kurasa itu keren juga" Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa aba-aba, membuat Chanyeol refleks menoleh padanya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekalipun aku ingin sekali. Sama sekali tidak jantan. Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini."

Chanyeol melirik Sehun. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat menangkap ekspresi murung Sehun yang teramat sangat. Mengingatkannya pada ekspresi Selena saat ia gagal memasangkan perban di kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan Loreius di masa lalu. "Kau jantan, kok." gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah langit. "Waktu kau memukulku karena membuat Baekhyun menangis, kau tampak keren sekali. Kalau Baekhyun melihatnya, dia pasti naksir."

"Jantan apanya, laki-laki sejati tidak pernah menggunakan ototnya sebelum ia memakai otaknya." cibir Sehun ketus. "Aku tahu, pikiranku memang pendek dan mudah emosi, tidak usah menghiburku. Berhentilah berbicara seolah-olah kau mengerti aku."

"Aku memang mengerti, kok." Chanyeol masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit pagi kota Seoul yang tampak indah dan menenangkan. Dengan tatapan menerawang ke langit dan seulas senyum tulus yang baru Sehun lihat hari ini, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku menyayangimu sejak 1900 tahun yang lalu."

Hening.

Baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol, kini saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi kurang lebih sama; terkejut, mata membelalak lebar dan mulut menganga.

_Gawat, aku kelepasan. Sehun pasti marah karena lagi-lagi aku menganggapnya Selena—_

"Hahahahaha 1900 tahun? Beda abad, tuh. Hahaha.." Sehun terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya, sementara Chanyeol di sampingnya hanya bisa melongo sesaat sebelum menghela nafas lega. _Untung saja dia menganggapnya sebagai candaan_, batin Chanyeol sebelum ia ikut terkekeh.

"Kuterima ucapanmu. Kau ini memang lucu." Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol, masih sambil tertawa meski tidak separah tadi. "Terima kasih. Aku jadi semangat lagi." lanjutnya sambil meninju pelan lengan Chanyeol, kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, merasa bersyukur melihat Sehun kembali semangat karenanya—hal pertama yang ia syukuri semenjak Sehun datang dalam lingkup hidupnya dan mengacaukan dirinya dengan bayang-bayang Selena pada dirinya. Senyuman Chanyeol makin lebar, ia merasa sangat lega. Ia mulai bisa merelakan Selena mencintai orang lain di kehidupannya sekarang, asalkan ia bisa melihatnya bahagia dan bisa terus membuatnya bahagia.

"Hei, tiang listrik bodoh! Traktir aku makan _tteokpokki_ dan _odeng _disana! Aku lapar, tenagaku terkuras habis untuk memaki-makimu!"

Senyum Chanyeol lenyap seketika, berganti dengan sebuah dengusan malas mendengar teriakan Sehun. Sementara Sehun yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya hanya nyengir tanpa dosa sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai jajanan di seberang. "Jangan mencari alasan, kau makan cukup banyak tadi."

"Jangan pelit-pelit jadi orang, nanti sempit jodoh!"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Apa saja. Sudahlah, aku ini kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, wajar makanku banyak."

"Kalau makan banyak nanti kau gendut."

"Tidak akan. Yang ada aku jadi macho karena aku jadi semangat latihan fisik setelah perutku terisi penuh berkat traktiran darimu."

"Hah, seingatku kau sendiri yang bilang kalau tubuhmu tetap kurus krempeng meski kau rajin latihan setiap hari."

"Aish, kau mau mentraktirku atau aku yang mentraktirmu bogeman?"

"Kau mengancamku? Dasar preman."

"Jadi?"

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Aku akan mentraktirmu. Puas?"

"_Ye-hey_! Hahaha.."

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka kembali menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kedai jajanan itu karena keributan yang mereka ciptakan—dan lagi-lagi, mereka tak menyadarinya.

—To Be Continued

**Balasan review:**

**SHY Fukuru: **hehe iya, dia keliatan galau ya? Aku pas nulis bagian itu juga lagi galau :'( #malahcurhat ini lanjutannya _chingu_, ehehe terimakasih udah baca dan _review_ ^^ #bow

**Cho Rai Sa:** yup! Semua member bakalan muncul nantinya : D ditunggu aja yaa ^^ terimakasih udah baca dan _review_ ^^ #bow

**MidnightPandragon1728:** yup, nanti papa Kai muncul dong nemenin mama Kyungsoo ; ) #plakk terimakasih udah baca dan _review _^^ #bow

**BaekYeolShip:** ini lanjutannya _chingu _^^ terimakasih udah baca dan _review_ ^^ #bow

**Yeollbaekk:** BaekYeol _moment_ nanti ada kok tenaaaang ehehe sekarang fokus sama usaha _move on_nya Chanyeol dulu : p terimakasih udah baca dan _review_ ^^ #bow

**Yurako Koizumi:** hoho tadinya memang uke line, tapi aku ubah soalnya gak bakal pas kalo aku pakai _uke line_ ^^ yuuup betul, Kyungsoo _umma_nya Baek, jadi _appa_nya sudah pasti si temsek/? #plakk terimakasih udah baca dan _review_ ^^ #bow

**ChenLin21:** haha ini lanjutannya _chingu_ ^^ terimakasih udah baca dan review ^^ #bow

**Jaylyn Rui:** tadinya emang KaiSoo yang jadi Raul-Arianya, tapi kurang greget, jadi aku ganti ChenMin—soalnya Chanyeol sama XiuXiu sama2 tembem dan belok, Chen sama gak warasnya sama Chanyeol, ehehe #kicked terimakasih udah baca dan _review_ ^^ #bow

**deerlohan:** oh iya gak apa-apa _chingu _: ) iya, ceritanya dia reinkarnasi yang masih bisa inget masa lalunya gitu hehe ini chapter selanjutnya, selamat membaca ^^ terimakasih udah baca dan _review_ ^^ #bow

**hunhanhardcore:** wahaha berasa di KFC, paket komplit X ) syukur deh kalau gitu. Ini lanjutannya _chingu _^^ terimakasih udah baca dan _review_ ^^ #bow

**Kim minhee:** oh _jinjja_? Itu _manga _aku baca mulai kelas tiga SMP, eh jilid terakhirnya barusan terbit beberapa bulan lalu #curhat ini lanjutannya _chingu _^^ terimakasih udah baca dan _review_ ^^ #bow

**A/N(2): **terimakasiiih buat yang setia mendukung aku dan FF ini sampai detik ini :') #ceileh buat yang _review, _buat yang _fav_/_follow_, buat yang nungguin (kalau ada) dan buat siders (pasti ada #plokk), nih _chapter _3 buat FF ini, sekali lagi maaf kalau aku _post_nya lama, **paling cepet** aku _post _**seminggu sekali**, tapi aku usahakan paling lamanya gak lama-lama(?) ehehe. _The last from me for this section, review please_? : )

Sampai ketemu di _chapter _berikutnyaaa :3 #ppyong~


End file.
